Anew
by SacredLimo417
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve and CB have finally worked it out. They are starting Anew. CB fluff attack, with a hint of NS.


Anew

Summary: It's New Year's Eve and CB have finally worked it out. First duty as an official couple: New Year's Party. CB, fluffy to the max. Hint NS.

Disclaimer: If I owned GG, Chuck never would have left B's side that night. Basstard….: D

Thank you so much to those who reviewed my other one shots, and if you haven't read them, what are you waiting for!?!

R&R Por Favor!

___________________________________________________________________________

The liquor was flowing and thin bodies were clad in sparkly dresses all over the room. Music filled the air, and loved ones swayed to the sounds in unison. It was a true Upper East Side party. And Chuck Bass was not having it.

He sauntered over to Blair, his willing and beautiful host, and gave her his best pout. She had dragged him out of his misery just a few days earlier, finally convincing him that they could work and be happy, and that she really did love him. And he had completely believed her. That is, until she dragged him directly into this.

"Chuck, stop pouting, you are scaring the guests," she whispered under her breath to him. She smiled politely and excused herself from the conversation she had been so eagerly engaging in, and dragged Chuck into a corner.

"I can't help it. I really don't want to be around any of these…people." He sighed, frustrated, and placed his arms around her waist, hoping it would boost his mood. Her tiny hands around his neck and weaved into his hair certainly didn't hurt.

"Aw, I'm sorry, C. I could have sworn you _love_ these things." She smirked, her sarcasm seeping through her words like syrup through a napkin.

He snorted and drew her near. "No, I love _you_, Waldorf. Frankly, I can't stand any of these Upper East Side SOB's."

She giggled and found herself a comfortable spot for her head right in the crook of his neck. His face melded with her hair as he spoke, and her heart skipped a beat. She would never tire of hearing him say it.

"I know, I know. And _you_ should know that I will make this up to you later."

"I will hold you to that, B. I was really hoping we could ring in the New Year alone…together."

She pulled away and touched his face. "I know that, too. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I was kind of hoping the same thing. It's just that…I don't know, I was so happy when I found out you were okay, and everyone kept saying this would be a great time to celebrate. Now that I say it out loud…it sounds like I've been manipulated."

He laughed and pulled her back to him. "You have, Waldorf. I can't believe it took you so long to realize it."

"What can I say? I've been a little…distracted…lately," she breathed into his neck.

"Are you calling me a distraction? I'm almost hurt."

"Well, you kind of are. But in a good way. In…the best way imaginable. I hope you keep on _distracting _me from the rest of my life." She smiled up at him, knowing he would get what she was saying.

"I'll make sure you can never focus on anything again." He kissed her hair lovingly. He couldn't believe they'd found this, _them_, so early in life. He'd never have to search again; Blair Waldorf was all he needed.

She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him softly. Of course, being them, it turned quite intense quite fast, but she liked the think that even their most hot and heavy moments came from a sweet and innocent place. Her heart had never felt love like this, and it was the purest thing she'd ever known.

Across the room, Serena watched them, fascinated. Nate plopped down to her and followed her stare.

"You know, Nate, I never thought I'd see the day. I mean, we are at a _New Year's party_; there are drunken teenagers everywhere. But Chuck and Blair making out in the corner is the most fascinating thing I think I've ever seen."

He nodded in agreement. "I never thought I'd see Chuck Bass in love with somebody. But he really, really is. Before they got together, the night before his dad died, he told me. He told me he really was _in love_ with her, and he couldn't handle it."

She smiled, because she hadn't ever realized guys confided in each other about things like that. "Well, it seems he's finally sorted it out. B told me too, you know. At the end of the summer, when we were in the Hamptons. She got really wasted, stumbled into my room, and told me she was in love with him and that I should keep her away from him because he was no good for her."

"Looks like you haven't been doing your job, Van der Woodsen." He smiled down at her. Now that everything was okay with their friends, he remembered what it was like to look into Serena's eyes. He looked away, because he began to feel like he was drowning. Her eyes snapped away from his at the exact same moment. _Vanessa_. _Dan_.

"No-no, I haven't."

Chuck had decided these parties weren't as horrible as he'd thought before. He had Blair right here, in his arms, his fingers laced in her hair, and his free arm wrapped around her tiny waists. She clung to him for dear life, and they didn't anticipate breaking apart for air anytime soon. They heard a faint 4…3…2… in the distance, but they were in their own world. All of the things they had went through in 2008, all of the pain they'd caused each other; it all had vanished. They were finally Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, _them_, and they had a New Year to wreak havoc on.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

For them; it would be. For the rest of the world…a different story.

I hope you liked! I know, really fluffy, but don't worry, because as an author and as a human being, this is about as fluffy as I can possible get. : D

The BEST Christmas gifts are reviews! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!


End file.
